


Drarry Drabbles

by UnconditionalDrarry



Series: Short Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Choking, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Fighting, Flashbacks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, excplicit smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry
Summary: A collection of both smutty and fluffy drarry drabbles ranging from 500-<3000 words, will be updated each time I post a new drabble on my Tumblr- clickhere





	1. Introduction

Hiya! This is a collection of drabbles from my Tumblr, which is linked in the Summary and in the foot note. I’ll also be linking all of the drabbles individually if you want to reblog them! I will be adding them straight to my AO3 from now on so they are easier to find. The tags will be updated each time and most of them have smut. If you check on my profile, I have some more drabbles that I hope to be turning into short series’ if you want to check those out, and a fic I am hoping to update soon. Please check out my Tumblr if you can, if you liked any of the works here following me is the best way to see more! Thanks, I hope you enjoy! <3 

The First drabble is on the next chapter!


	2. Gay Bars and Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers, but check the Collection Tags for smut warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first work in my Tumblr Drabbles collection! Here's a link to it on [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/184990326949/gay-bars-and-heartache)
> 
> Not beta'd

Draco Malfoy loves dancing. Not the classical, ballroom dancing he’d been raised on- no, he loved the dirty, grinding up on a stranger type of dancing.

He mainly went to muggle nightclubs or gay bars, the men there were always enticed by him- his shoulder length hair that seemed to glow in the neon lights, his slim hips that were usually clad in tight jeans that hugged his rather plump arse and a black thong that rode on his hips.

He liked to get lost in the music, and some mornings he’d find himself lost in a strangers bed, but tonight as the loud club music pounded overhead, he couldn’t concentrate on anything, except for the leather jacket and green eyes that were staring at him from across the bar.

He had to get out of there, how he’d found him he didn’t know, but he didn’t want to know. For nearly four years he’d been away from the Wizarding World, and he’d been happier for it, for the most part.

Just as he had pushed his way out of the club and was pulling in lungfuls of air, he felt two burly arms pull him into an alleyway, and he knew he was done for.

The arms pushed him up against the wall and his attackers leg pushed between his thighs, he closed his eyes as he felt sharp stubble against his neck.

“Malfoy, fancy seeing you here” The man growled. Draco shook his head.

“No, Potter, what are you doing here?” It came out as a whimper as sharp teeth nipped at his neck. He couldn’t help the feeling of bliss that rippled over him in that moment.

“Draco, look at me”. Harry whispered. Draco shook his head, he couldn’t bear to. “Draco, please, look at me”. He opened his eyes, the teary grey pleaded with the sharp green that were staring back at him. He couldn’t help it, as much as his brain was screaming at him to run away, his heart couldn’t contain itself- being so close to the man he loved.

Kissing Harry after so long apart felt magical, he wrapped his fingers in those chaotic curls and pulled him in for a heart wrenching kiss. He felt one of Harry’s arms wrap around his waist, the other snaked around his neck. Harry tugged at his lip, asking for entrance to which Draco obliged. He could never deny Harry anything.

“God, Harry please, fuck me” He moaned as they broke apart.

“Not here” he chuckled in reply, and that was the only warning Draco got before he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and he was spun into an all too familiar bedroom.

Between fierce kisses they managed to make it over to the bed, where Harry pushed them both down into the sheets. They scrambled at each other’s and their own clothes, desperate to be closer to one another.

“Off! Get this thing off!”. Draco heard himself shout as he tugged at Harry’s shirt. The raven haired boy pulled it over his head effortlessly and threw it somewhere across the room, to reveal miles of tanned, toned skin that was laden with scars.

When they were both finally undressed, Harry lowered himself in between Draco’s obscenely wide legs and they continued to let their hands roam over each other’s bodies.

Harry attacked Draco’s neck, and sighed happily into his chest. “I’ve missed this so much, missed you, baby”. Draco whined at his words.

“I want you to fuck me, fuck me until all I can remember is your name, please, Daddy” Draco’s words wavered as he felt Harry shift his legs, he lifted them onto his shoulders and he murmured the charm that filled Draco’s entrance with slick.

When Harry’s fingers breached him, he couldn’t help but scream at how good it felt, how good this felt. “Daddy please, oh God” Harry just kissed him, working a third finger into him, stretching him out after so long. “Baby, are you sure about this? You’re ready?” Draco looked him in the eyes and nodded.

“I don’t want anything else but you, Daddy, not ever”. He heard Harry growl at his words, and then the tip of his cock of his cock breach his quivering hole and he screamed out in ecstasy again.

Harry fucked him hard, just as he promised he would. He slammed his hips forward, grunting into Draco’s shoulder that was littered with love bites. He wrapped a hand around the blonde’s neck, who gasped at the pleasure. “I’m close, Daddy please I’m so close” he sobbed at the feeling of Harry’s huge member as it abused his prostate. “Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you”.

Draco came not thirty seconds later- screaming Harry’s name- with an enraptured moan as his climax hit, and Harry followed suite with a roar. They lay wrapped up in eachother, panting through smiles.

Finally, Harry pulled himself out of Draco with a mutual grown, and rolled onto the other side of the bed before pulling Draco onto his chest, and wrapping his arms around him in a way that would suggest he was scared he’d disappear otherwise. He stroked the blonde’s hair and closed his eyes. He could feel Draco tracing the deepest scar across his upper chest, and he knew there were too many words unsaid between them.

“Why did you do it?”. It was barely a whisper that escaped his flushed lips but it sounded so loud as it broke the silence.

“Because I had to, you know I had to.”

“But you didn’t. You’re Harry Potter. If you really wanted to not do it, they wouldn’t have been able to make you”.

He didn’t know how to answer that.

“We can talk more about it in the morning, if you promise to stay with me now?” He tried to stop the fear invading his voice. Draco didn’t say anything, only nodded.

That night was the best nights sleep either of them had had in three years.

••

(Flashback to 3 years ago)

Draco and Harry had only been dating for about 6 months, but Draco knew he was falling in love with the other man, he could feel it. That was why he was screaming at him now in Harry’s flat, as the taller man screamed back with even more frustration.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO! YOU CAN’T, IT’S TOO DANGEROUS! WHAT IF THIS TIME, IT’S THE TIME YOU DON’T COME BACK TO ME?” He was trying to force the tears back, but to no avail.

“I HAVE TO GO, DRACO. THERE’S NO GETTING OUT OF IT! I TOLD YOU 6 MONTHS AGO THAT THERE WOULD BE TIMES I HAD TO DO THINGS YOU WOULDN’T LIKE!”.

Harry had joined the elite force of Aurors that fought off physical forces of dark magic, and last time he’d only been gone for 3 days but had come back with an array of scars, he’d looked so badly bruised and damaged when he’d limped back into his flat that Draco had screamed at the sight of him.

Draco didn’t know what to do. He threw another book at Harry from across the living room. “That’s not fair, Harry! You told me it’d be another year, at least, until you had to back, not a fucking MONTH!”.

He fell to his knees, the rage inside of him turning into terror. Harry sunk down beside him, and lifted the Slytherin’s tear strewn face up to his own, pained face. 

“If you go now, Harry, I will not be here if you get back”. The voice was harsh, but disheveled. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I love you, Draco”. And he stood up and walked to the floo, grasped a handful of powder and readied himself for the journey. Draco screamed again, this time out of grief. He picked up the framed photo of the two of them and threw it to the floor, smashing the glass into a thousand shards of anguish, as Harry shouted “The Ministry!” And was gone seconds later.

Twenty minutes after, after gathering all of his things, Draco was gone too. When Harry finally came home a week later, the only thing that remained of his love was the torn picture on the ground.

••

It was strange, waking up in Harry’s bed. Even though It’d only been a few years. Draco hadn’t moved that far away- about 90 minutes of you’re driving. He knew Harry had been looking for him, he’d hounded Pansy and his other friends for Draco’s location, but he never thought the Gryffindor would actually find him.

He managed to slip out of Harry’s firm grasp without waking him, and crept around the room picking up his clothes as he went into the living room to dress, in the hopes of not waking Harry up.

The place was the same, par for some pots of paint in the corner and a pile of files on the old oak coffee table. As he walked into the middle of the room to pull on his clothes, he noticed something as he tugged his shirt onto his shoulders.

Harry had reframed the picture Draco had destroyed, but instead of it being on the side table it now sat on the end of the mantle piece.

Draco picked up the frame to inspect the picture more closely. He could see faint lines on the photo from where a reparo had been used to fix the tears. The photo didn’t move anymore, now it was still like a muggle had taken it, the picture had obviously frozen at the point where Harry had kissed Draco. Happiness filled the faces of their passed selves, who probably had no idea what would come mere weeks later.

He heard Harry’s heavy footfall and rushed to place the photo back on the mantle.

“Draco?! Draco where are you?!” A distraughtly ruffled Harry paced into the living room and sighed in relief when he spotted Draco. “I was worried, what are you doing?” He frowned at the sight of Draco’s mainly dressed form.

“I’m going home, Potter.” He said in a bored tone. Harry’s eyes widened erratically.

“What? No! You can’t! Draco, please love, stay”. He made his way towards Draco but stopped at the blonde’s raised hand.

“No, Potter. This was a mistake, okay? Letting you fuck me was a mistake, so I’m going to leave. Forget this happened, Potter, please”.

“NO! I will not lose you again! Leaving on that mission was the biggest mistake I have ever made, alright? I quit as soon as I got back and, and I’ve been trying to find you to tell you how sorry I am”.

Draco turned and looked at him then, his face scrunched in anger. “Sorry for what, Potter? Telling me you loved me? Or sorry that I’m not as much of a lap dog for you as you hoped? Did you really expect me to stay when you left me?”.

Harry was stunned. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Draco tutted and turned away from him.

“I’m not sorry for telling you, telling you that I loved you. Because I did, I still do, baby. I love you so so much, and I don’t want to have to spend any longer away from you”. Draco’s heart was pounding.

“I have loved you every day since we were 14, and when you told me you loved me I thought you might actually mean it. But you left me, you left me and broke my heart!”. He reached out to the wall to steady himself. Harry rushed forward and pulled a reluctant Draco into him.

“I know, Draco. I know and I’m sorry. Please, please stay and let me love you?” As the green eyes bored down into his, filled with desperation, Draco knew he’d say yes. Like he said before, he could never refuse Harry.

He nodded his head shakily, and harry pulled him in for the most passionate kiss the two had shared since their first, all that time ago. “I love you too, Harry. I have never stopped”.

Harry scooped Draco up into his arms and lead them back into the bedroom. It was different this time. Harry kissed every inch of Draco softly, savouring every second of him.

“You still wear these lacy panties that I love?” He said with mischief in his raspy voice.

“Of course I do, Daddy. Only for you”. Draco moaned the words as Harry lifted his legs up to extract the thong.

Draco moved softly onto Harry’s lap, slowly lifting himself onto Harry’s hard cock. The other man ran his hands up and down Draco’s thighs as they both sighed at the pleasure of their bodies connecting.

“I missed you so much, Daddy”. He cried as Harry started lifting his hips upwards.

“Gods I missed you more, Darling”. Draco leant down and kissed him, his hands clasping the sides of his lover’s face. He adored the feeling of Harry’s beard on his own smooth skin, and couldn’t wait to feel it between his thighs.

They both came happily, and Draco smiled as he slid off of Harry.

“I love you” They both said at the same time. And they both knew it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	3. Eyeliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a prompt from keyflight790 which is why they are listed as a co-creator, I've also linked their Tumblr in the footnote.
> 
> No smut, only fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second work in my Drarry Drabbles collection- here is a link to it on [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/185198487509/keyflight790-sometimes-i-yearn-for-harry-in)
> 
> Not beta'd

Prompt: "Sometimes I yearn for Harry in eyeliner and Draco losing his goddamn mind."  
\---  
I know we all see Draco as the one wearing makeup, red lipstick and eyeliner etc, but imagine harry in 8th year with painted nails and sharp eyeliner that just makes the emerald sparkle against the black.

And Draco being dumbfounded at the sheer sight of him, following him with his eyes and his mouth open. And Harry just smirking at him, causing Draco’s jaw to snap shut.

And he can’t stop looking for Harry all day, watching the boy at dinner in the great hall. And he finally snaps when they go up to the common room and just storms over to Harry, who finds it all very comical. It’s not as if he hasn’t noticed people staring at him all day, but of course he only really cared that Draco was watching him. “How can I help you, Malfoy?”

“Show me how you did that.”

“Did what?”

“Eyeliner. Show me what you did to get it that sharp.”

Harry got up from his seat, the tension in the air was electrifying and he could feel the entire 8th year common room watching them.

“Alright.”

They headed up to Harry’s dorm and he pointed at a chair for Draco to sit down. Draco fidgeted nervously as Harry rummaged round for his eyeliner pot.

“Sit still. I can’t do this if you’re moving”. Draco nodded shakily and stilled himself. He let out a small gasp as Harry cupped his jaw, he was staring so intently at the blond, his eyes filled with concentration. “You don’t really need much eyeliner you know”. He whispered. Draco frowned. “What do you mean?” Hardy paused. “Your eyes are, stunning all by themselves”. He whispered even more quietly.

“Oh.” They sat in silence for another minute before Harry put the eyeliner wand down. “Perfect” He said with a grin. Draco got up and looked round for a mirror.

He gasped as he looked at himself. “Do you like it?” The voice was filled with nervousness. Draco didn’t say anything. He was mesmerised by himself.

He turned back to Harry, who had gone very quiet. “Thank you”. He smiled. The Gryffindor’s face broke into a grin.

Draco didn’t know what made him do it. Maybe it was the smile on the other boy’s face. Maybe it was how enchanting the green eyes were. But he did it. He lunged forward and kissed him. His hands cupped the other boys face which, for a moment morphed into shock, but then obvious enjoyment. Harry’s arms wrapped around him and the kiss intensified.

“Wahey!” The shouts of laughter ringing out from Harry’s doorway was what finally pulled them apart.

“Good thing that eyeliner didn’t smudge” said a smug looking Pansy. This caused a ripple of laughter. The two boys blushed violently but didn’t stop holding eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Keyflight790](https://keyflight790.tumblr.com/)


	4. Wings of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU, pre-wand magic. Not explicit smut. Based off of a prompts ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third work in my Drarry Drabbles Collection. Link to it on [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/185253654734/13-16-drarry-in-the-storm-broken-wings)
> 
> Not beta'd

Prompts (from a writing challenge): In the storm, Broken wings  
\---  
Harry had no idea what the noises were coming from his garden. He knew there was a storm raging, but this sounded like some sort of animal. Letting his hero complex take control, he went to see what it was.

He lived in a remote cottage on the coast of Scotland, up in the Highlands. The cottage was spacious and modern enough, but it was also fizzing with magic and character. Harry was mainly worried for the safety of his garden that he worked tirelessly over.

His garden was his pride and joy, he spent hours in it every day- and as a result had grown into a farmhands strong build. There were all sorts of herbs and rare species of flowers in his garden which he often traded with the witches in the local village.

When he made it to the back door the wind had calmed down, but the rain was still pounding. He squinted around to see what had landed in his garden, and was shocked to see a pair of large wings shielding what appeared to be a man. He thought at first maybe it was a creature from Charlie’s farm, but as he got closer he realised, the wings were attached to the man.

The wings in question were magnificent. They were white, smooth like silk and glittering in the rainfall. He scooped the man up into his arms and the wings traipsed over Harry’s arm.

He sent sparks into the fire and rushed the angel to his sofa. Harry didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t well send an owl down to Ron and Hermione, it would never survive in this weather. The man started to groan in his sleep and Harry rushed to his knees at the side of his head. “Are you alright? Can you understand me?” He was full of nerves but the man didn’t scare him, not one bit. The man blinked, and Harry was taken aback by his shining grey eyes.

When the eyes settled on him however, the man startled back. “Hades!” He shouted before falling off of the back of the sofa. Harry rushed round to the other side and pulled the angel back up into his lap. “I’m sorry for frightening you, my name’s Harry, what, what is yours?” The mans blonde hair had fallen in front of his eyes, and Harry felt the urge to move it out of the way so he could see the grey diamonds again.

“Drakon”. He whispered. They stared at eachother for a moment before Drakon seemed to realise he was still in Harry’s lap and hurried to stand up. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here. I’m not meant to come to earth but, I couldn’t help it. The storm can be very convincing”. Harry furrowed his brow.

“So, you are an angel, then?” He stood up too, but made no love towards the blonde.

“Yes. I was looking for, someone. He got banished from the heavens and, well the storm pulled me down here.” Harry’s heart was pounding.

“Your wing, is it alright?” Was all he could think to say. The left wing was dropping and it was obviously painful to move. “It’s broken, probably. They’ll know I was gone”. He sniffed and turned away from Harry.

“Well, you can’t fly with a broken wing, especially not in the storm. So you might as well stay with me until it blows over.” He extended his hand to the angel. For a moment, he didn’t think the other man would take it, but then he felt the cool, slim fingers wrap around his own.

“Take me, Hades”. Harry pulled Drakon into him. “My name is Harry” he whispered.

“Only in this life”. Harry’s magic was pushing him towards the angel and then, they were kissing. And it was like he was in the clouds, he could feel every fibre of his body screaming out in ecstasy. He lifted the angel up into his arms, minding not to touch the hurt wing. He lead them upstairs, all while never taking his lips off of Drakon’s.

They practically fell onto the bed and only stopped when Draco hissed in pain as his wing was pinned beneath them. “Sorry, sorry, I got carried away”. Harry went to pull away from the other man but the angel shook his head. “No, don’t go.” He turned his body around until he was sat on top of Harry, who’s body reacted very positively.

Drakon smirked. “Eager as always, Hades.” Harry didn’t question the wrong name- he’d heard it somewhere before, but he couldn’t think where- and just focused on the fact that he was kissing an angel. An angel who was pulling him out of his shorts and also unwrapping his own gown, to reveal more beautiful milky white skin. He kissed the angel again as their bodies connected, Drakon releasing a moan that set Harry’s ears ablaze it was so sensual.

He felt like he was high when they finished, he pulled the angel onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him before pulling the covers up over their waists. He was drifting off into sleep when he heard Drakon mumble something.

“Se agapó”.

• •

The next morning when Harry woke the bed was still warm, but substantially emptied. He sat upright and looked around for his angel, spotting him by the mirror, fixing his gown. “Where are you going?” He asked calmly. Drakon turned around and smiled at him. “I have to go back, my love. We’ll be reunited when you’re finished with this life.” Harry frowned. “How can you go? Isn’t your wing still broken?” He was rambling, trying in vain to say anything to get the angel to stay. “Your magic healed it for me, my love”. Harry raised his eyebrow. “My magic? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Draco chuckled.

He meant forward and kissed Harry hungrily, who tried desperately to pull him in, but the angel refused.

“Ótan eímaste kai páli mazí”. And with that, he was gone, vanished into thin airC, leaving a rather dazed Harry in his wake.

• •

It had been nearly two years since his angel had left, and last night they had another storm. Harry could’ve sworn he’d felt his lips on his own again. He was making his way down to the village to see what damage had been done and how he could help his friends.

“Ah, Harry! Did the storm get you badly?” His red haired friend greeted him. “No, thankfully it wasn’t too bad, you?” His friend shook his head.

“The stable is in shambles, but nothing we can’t fix”. Harry nodded in relief. “Ah look, if it isn’t my favourite girl!” Harry chortled as Hermione made his way over to them. “Yes, well we had a new arrival this morning, Harry. I think you should go and say hello.” Harry was skeptical about the twinkle in her eyes. “Where, in the stable?” She shook her head. “No, in the water gardens”.

Harry stopped still when he entered the gardens. There, standing by the fountain was a blonde, with sparkling grey eyes. He was the spitting image of Drakon, only without the wings. He’d obviously made a noise when he’d entered, the wound man turned around and looked at him with a startled glance. Harry willed himself to move forward.

“Hello, I’m Draco.” Said the man, with a shy smile. Harry grinned. “Hello, Draco, I’m Harry”. He held his hand out for the other to shake, and they shared a smile.

“It’s good to see you again, my angel”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	5. Draco's Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a prompts ask, no smut, just fluff in which Draco is sick and Harry takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth work in my Drarry Drabbles Collection. Link to it on [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/185276830504/uhh-maybe-fever-btw-i-really-love-your-writing)
> 
> Not beta'd

Prompt: "Fever"  
\---  
Draco felt like shit. It was all his boyfriend’s fault, obviously. Harry has sneezed once near Draco and now he- Draco- was in bed in a comatose state with a fever hotter than merlins left armpit. He groaned again as his head pounded.

“Hey, baby, how are you feeling now?” The voice was full of sympathy but Draco wasn’t in the mood for forgiveness. “Shit, and it’s all you fault you prick”. Harry chuckled as he came to sit on the end of the bed. He ran his hand up Draco’s side and rubbed his back in circles, which caused Draco to involuntarily sigh and turn towards Harry.

“I know, I am sorry gorgeous.” Harry leant forward with a smile and kissed Draco softly on the lips. “Mmm, Harry. What day is it?” Harry chuckled as Draco wrapped his arms around him, clinging to his sides with his legs. “Doesn’t matter, I’m taking the day off”. He kissed Draco’s cheek, then moved to leave butterfly kisses across the rest of Draco’s face, making them both laugh. “Stop it you tosser”. Harry shook his head. “I’ll never stop kissing you”. Draco put his hand on the side of Harry’s face to kiss him, deeply.

Harry finally broke away from Draco, panting. “Come on, up. You’re going in the shower because you’re sweaty and your breath stinks, and these sheets need changing”. Draco gasped in fake outrage. “The cheek! Carry me to the bathroom, now”. He pushed at Harry’s arms and Hardy scooped him up and took him into the bathroom. Draco took off Harry’s oversized T-shirt that he’d stolen, and earned himself a slap on the arse as he jumped into the shower with a yelp.

Harry got his wand out and spelled the sheets from the bed into the linen basket. He wizzed out some sheets from the cabinet and had them make the bed. He decided to take his own clothes off, he much preferred close contact with Draco anyway.

“There you are!” He grinned as Draco stepped out of the bathroom with ruffled hair and pinked skin. He stepped sleepily into Harry’s arms and snuggled against his chest. “Come on kitten, lets get you into bed”. He lifted Draco up easily and pulled them both into the bed. Draco spread himself out across Harry’s chest and entwined their legs, sighing happily as he nuzzled into Harry’s neck.

“I love you, Potter”.

“I love you too, Malfoy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	6. I Love You, Until Infinity Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's suprise birthday- gone wrong. Smut and detailed depictions of rimming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth work in my Drarry Drabbles Collection. Link to it on [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/185394203879/i-love-you-until-infinity-ends)

Draco was upset. Harry was ignoring him, and he had no idea why. It was his birthday for Christ’s sake! They’d been together for 4 years now, Draco was turning 24 but got nothing but a grunt this morning from his boyfriend before he’d flooed without even kissing Draco goodbye. Truth be told it made him feel quite insecure, but he ignored it, hoping it would be resolved.

If it didn’t fix itself Draco didn’t know what he’d do.

To make matters worse his boss, Tawley, (who is a complete twat!) told him he’d be staying for an extra half hour after work because he had to finish a report that wasn’t due for three bloody weeks! But Draco loved his job as a social worker for magic kids, so he agreed with a curt nod.

The only person who did wish him a happy birthday was Pansy, but even she was no reassurance. “I’m sure he’s just forgotten, Draco! His work as Minister for Magical Education is hard!” Sympathy wasn’t her thing.

“How could he forget my birthday?! I’m his boyfriend! He completely ignored me this morning and, and”. He couldn’t finish his sentence, he could feel tears pricking his eyes.

His friend looked at him with concern but he just darted off towards the toilets, where he raced into a cubicle and tried to compose himself.

He tried to sort out his breathing, but the feeling of rejection from Harry was far too much to deal with and none of his friends or family were acknowledging him either and it was all so much that he couldn’t help but let out a sob.

“Malfoy?” Came a hesitant voice from the door. “It’s me, Ron. Are you alright in there?” The voice was laced with uncertainty but it seemed genuine. He begrudgingly opened the door and offered the other man a meek smile.

“I’m fine, really. Just hay fever”. The taller man just stared at him for a minute before coming to his decision- which turned out to be wrapping Draco up into quite an awkward, but comforting hug.

This went on for another minute before Ron pulled away and smiled at Draco, a smile that reached his eyes. “Don’t worry, everything's going to be fine”. Draco highly doubted it but appreciated it anyway.

His day had been completely miserable though, despite Ron’s certainty. The paper work he’d been asked to finish off was taking far longer than he’d hoped.

He really thought nothing could make it worse, and then fate decided to remind him it could always get worse because Tracy Champan spilled boiling hot coffee all over him and his desk and had the nerve to be mad at him.

“Malfoy! Look what you’ve done to my coffee!” She screeched. Trawley just shook his head and Draco found himself holding back tears for the second time that day. Without saying anything he just got up from his desk, wincing at the scolding feeling in his thigh, and left his office. He could hear people calling his name but he didn’t care.

He couldn’t cope with these feelings. They reminded him of sixth year, and he’d promised to never let himself get that bad again. He’d decided he was just going to go home, pray Harry wasn’t there and pack his bag. He’d go to Paris somewhere and just get away from the feeling of being overwhelmed, and come back when, we’ll he didn’t know when. It didn’t seem as though anyone would care if he left.

He let small tears roll down his cheeks as he walked home through the rain (dratted apparation points were flooded and he’d never get in one). He shivered as he reached their apartment and unlocked the door.

“SURPRISE!” Came shouts when he turned on the light. All of his friends were there, along with his mother, and Harry was at the front of everyone with his arms wide and a huge grin.

It was a set up, he knew they’d meant it to be good fun but it was just too much for his anxiety to take and he burst into tears, causing their smiles to falter.

“Draco baby, what’s wrong?” Harry rushed forward to him and wrapped his arms around him. Draco let himself lean into Harry’s touch, sobbing into his shoulder.

“I told you it was a bad idea, Potter!” Said a furious Pansy. “Everyone out, go to the venue and get the party started”. A second later and there were twenty or so pops of apparation and it was just the two of them.

Draco finally looked up at Harry who looked so concerned and ashamed. He hadn’t meant to react how he did but he couldn’t help but cry. “I’m so, so sorry Draco. I didn’t mean to make your day bad, I’m sorry I made you feel neglected”. Draco shook his head and stepped away from his boyfriend. “You know how bad my anxiety gets, Harry. And you still thought it was a good idea”. He said shakily. Harry tried to get close to his boyfriend but Draco kept stepping away.

“Tho wasn’t meant to happen”. The raven haired boy tried to argue. “I had everything set up! You were meant to have a normal day and come home to the suprise and then we’d go to the party and we’d dance and sing and then, then I was meant to propose and you’d say yes and we’d come home and-“

“What?”

“I was going to propose, I’m sorry”.

“You were going to propose...to me?”

Harry sighed in exasperation and brought his boyfriend into his arms again. “Yes, to you. And if you’ll let me get on with it then we can be engaged”. This couldn’t be happening. Harry wasn’t really getting down on one knee, he wasn’t really pulling out a little black box and opening it to reveal a gorgeous silver band, studded with diamonds.

“I love you, Draco. I love you until infinity ends. So will you please, please marry me?” Draco was crying again, but this time out of happiness. “Yes, yes yes!” He exclaimed as he rushed towards Harry who swept him up and spun him around. His hand shook had Harry slipped the ring on his finger.

“Now, if we leave we can still make it to the party in time before the cake runs out” his boyfriend- no, fiancé- kissed him again and again.

“I have something else you might like to eat”. Draco purred seductively. Harry raised his eyes brow and him. “I happen to be wearing the very sexy underwear a certain gryffindor bought me a few weeks ago, and-“ Another unfinished sentence. Harry attacked Draco’s mouth as he carried him into their bedroom before vanishing their clothes.

“God your arse looks delicious”. His voice was deep with desire as he surveyed his fiancés body. He was wearing nothing but a silk thong harry had bought him a few weeks ago, and it was making him harder than hell. The thong barely covered Draco’s cock and rode high on his hips, the silk slipped between his arse cheeks and covered his tight hole. “Gonna eat you out”. He said. Draco moaned in satisfaction as Harry pulled off the underwear with his teeth, trailing it down Draco’s legs.

Draco turned over into his back and watched at Harry lifted his backside on to a pillow. “You’re so tight and gorgeous beautiful, even though you’re old now”. Harry chuckled. Draco pretended to be offended and and slapped the back of Harry’s head. “Less talking, more-“

Harry’s tongue dived into Draco’s hole. The rippled skin flexed around his tongue, quivering as he pushed forwards against the resistance. Draco’s moans were downright filthy but his hand in Harry’s curls encouraged him further. “Gods, Harry, please!” He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for.

Harry loved eating Draco. He sucked the muscle up and moved his tongue around inside until it loosened up, becoming slick. Draco tasted like butterscotch and Harry couldn’t get enough of it. He nipped his teeth on the side of the hole which caused Draco to let out a shout, and then started sucking over the muscle instead. It was now a sloppy, flexing mess that had Draco in shakes. “Please Harry, fuck me!” Being a people pleaser, who was Harry to refuse?

Draco’s arms wrapped around Harry’s neck as the head of his cock breached Draco’s hole, causing them both to pant. He tried to urge Harry to speed up but the brute was instant on drawing it out. “Draco,” He panted, voice rasping, “You’re so fucking tight and I’m so fucking in love with you”. He cried out as Harry slammed right into his prostate and set a rough, hard pace that made Draco cling to his back, leaving deep scratch marks.

“I’m going to come, Harry, please let me come!” Draco screamed as Harry hit his prostate at a new angle. “Go ahead, Happy Birthday!” And with that, Draco came, happy and secure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	7. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a writing prompt ask in which Harry helps Draco- in more ways than one. Contains shmut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sixth work in my Drarry Drabbles Collection. Link to it on [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/185759957714/requestprompt-for-help-me-with-drarry)
> 
> Not beta'd

It couldn’t be him. Could it? No, Harry didn’t believe it. But he couldn’t stop looking at the cowering man on the street. The rain was pounding, he must be soaked to his skin, and it was freezing even from inside Harry’s apartment from which he was staring down at the street.

Draco Malfoy was not wearing a muggle, cheap suit that did not fit his <s>arse</s> body properly, he was not walking into the crappy little cafe and asking for a job, and he was not being turned out barely two minutes later, empty handed.

But there was no mistaking that platinum blonde hair, that had grown out long on top, no longer straight but slightly curling. He was even thinner than at school! Harry was just trying to make his mind up what to do for the billionth time when two men dressed in full black came up and attacked Malfoy in the street.

It wasn’t even fucking night time. 4 in the afternoon and no one tried to intervene, even when the man started screaming. They kicked at him over and over again, every time he got up they knocked him down. No one did anything, except Harry who raced downstairs and onto the street, disturbing the attackers who finally left a very broken looking Draco in their wake.

Harry rushed forward to Draco and scooped him up against his chest, checking he was still breathing. His face was all bloodied and Harry could see bruises forming under his thin shirt. Draco’s grey eyes couldn’t focus on Harry, the man was obviously concussed.

Faintly, Draco whispered to Harry, “Help me” before collapsing in his arms.

Harry had no clue what to do. He’d managed to carry Draco up to his flat and was now heaving for his breath, still clinging to Draco’s limp body. He lay the broken blonde down on his bed, panicking as he realised he was still unconscious.

-

“Honestly Harry! You just couldn’t help yourself could you?” Hermione shrieked as she whizzed around the room spelling Draco’s wounds clean and applying ointments. “Well I couldn’t just leave him there ‘Mione!” Harry sighed.

“Right, he should be okay if you leave him to rest a while, but he will need to change out of those wet clothes” Harry looked at her blankly, not getting what she meant. “You have to change him out of his clothes, Harry”. Oh.

Draco had no clue where he was when he woke up. It didn’t smell like his room, he was wearing a very oversized T-shirt with apparently nothing underneath, but the bed he was in was comfortable, so it was very hard to leave.

He got up in search of his host, the flat he appeared to be in was huge! Finally he crept into the living room where he saw a very tired looking Harry Potter sprawled across a large leather sofa.

He crept up to the sofa and knelt down at the side of Harry’s head, and shook his shoulder lightly.

“Draco, you’re awake!” He smiled sheepishly up at the blonde before sitting up to stretch. “Would you mind explaining to me as to why I woke up in your bed?” His tone was rather accusing but Harry wasn’t in the mood to take offence.

“You were beaten up pretty badly, Malfoy. I saw from my window and came and rescued you, Damsel. I had to put you in my bed because the guest rooms are being remodelled, and your clothes were drenched so I put you in one of my T-shirt’s. Hermione came and healed all of your injuries, so you probably don’t have a single mark on you. You’re welcome to leave if I’ve somehow offended you.” And with that, he got up and left to shower.

Draco felt like a dickhead, but when he woke up in strange men’s beds it usually meant he’d been fucked. But obviously he wouldn’t be to Potter’s tase, the man was straight for heavens sake. Still, one could but dream.

He found his clothes hanging up in the laundry room, ironed and clean. There were some new underwear and shirts for him, as well as some muggle jeans. He opted for a soft grey T-shirt and the jeans, which were surprisingly comfortable. After he finished pulling on some white socks he stood up and shivered.

Harry’s house was fucking freezing, so he looked through a pile of washing and found one of Harry’s giant hoodies and pulled it on over his head. It smelt wonderful. He pulled the soft material up to his nose to breathe in the aroma that was so unapologetically Harry.

He gasped as he turned around and Potter was leaning in the door frame, in all of his 6’3” glory. His shirt was far too tight for those bulging arms. “I’m sorry for taking this it’s just so cold I’ll take it off right-“

“It’s alright, don’t worry. You’re welcome to it and you’re welcome to stay, as long as you need Malfoy.” He smiled at him again and it sent tingles down Draco’s spine.

“Thank you, Harry.” The other man was visibly shocked but didn’t say anything about the use of his name.

When night came Draco had no clue where he was meant to sleep, he couldn’t well climb back into Harry’s bed, as much as he wanted to. He couldn’t stifle his next yawn which meant that Harry noticed his clearly tired expression. “Come on, Malfoy, you need to get to bed. I had the sheets changed so it should be more comfortable.”

“Oh no, Potter I cant kick you out of your bed again!” Harry chuckled deeply which made Draco very exasperated. “We’re both adults, Malfoy. I’m sure we can share the bed, right?” Draco just nodded, it wasn’t like he was going to miss an opportunity to sleep with next to Harry.

He slinked into the bedroom in just his boxers and Harry’s T-shirt from the night before. He got himself settled under the covers and waited for his host.

But oh boy was he not ready.

Harry swaggered into the room in only his tight grey boxers, that left very little to Draco’s imagination. The mans shoulders were thick and broad, and his chest was layered with muscles. He wasn’t overly defined, but we was fit as anything and it made Draco shiver.

Of course, Potter couldn’t get into bed normally, no that would be far too much to ask. No, he had to jump onto the bed like he was stalking his prey, crawling up to the top, where he lent over Draco , who could feel Potters beard on his own chin. “Goodnight, Malfoy”.

“Goodnight Harry.”

He was sure the Gryffindor let out a groan as he got under the covers, but he turned away from him for good measure.

He could feel Harry’s eyes staring into him, so he decided to face them. “What is it, Potter?”

“Do you need a job?”

“What?”

Harry sat up.

“Do you need a job?”

Draco sat up too. “Yes, but, you can’t just give me a job”

Harry chuckled and sat back down in bed, smiling at Draco. “Why not? I’ve needed a new personal assistant for a few weeks now. You’ve got the qualifications and it pays well, so why not?”

Draco didn’t know what to say. He thought maybe Harry was joking with him, getting his hopes up. Time to show him who was really in charge.

“How personal is the assistance you need?” He said seductively. He leaned in close and straddled Harry. “Uh, fuck, Draco. As personal as you’d like.” He lowered his head to Harry’s neck and started sucking, causing Harry to groan.

“Well then, time to get personal”.

Draco had still thought he had taken charge right up until the moment Harry threw him over into his back and ripped off his clothes, pinning him to the bed. “I love seeing you in my clothes, fuck, I’m obsessed with you.” He grabbed at Draco’s arse and devoured his neck.

“Harry, Gods please just fuck me!” He moaned into Harry’s hair. It smelt like apples and mint. “As you wish kitten”. He chuckled, but it soon turned into a growl when he reshuffled their position.

He felt Harry spell him clean, and then two lubed up fingers breached him. “Mm Harrrrry, just fuck me already!” He begged. The menacing man finally lined up with Draco’s hole, and pushed right into his prostate. He set a brutal pace that released moans from both of them.

“God your ass is magic, fuck, Draco!” The blonde could feel he was going to cum and tensed up around Harry’s huge member. He felt himself pressed further into the stress as Harry sped up his thrusts.

“Wow, Potter. That wasn’t actually half bad”. Draco joked as Harry pulled out of him.

“Hey! You loved it and you know it!” Draco giggles as the bigger man tickled him and pushed him. Combined with the tangled sheets around Draco, this lead to him falling off the bed with a thump onto the floor.

“Shit! Are you okay?” Draco couldn’t help but giggle at Harry’s concern. “Help meeeeee!” He giggles again as Harry sighed, and pulled Draco up onto his chest.

As they settled down into the covers, Harry knew he always would, because this was too good to risk losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	8. Sick of Being in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad unrequited love drabble. Very short, no smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the seventh work in my Drarry Drabbles Collection. Link to it on [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/186626486549/i-dont-recomend-reading-unless-you-wanna-cry)
> 
> Written whilst listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxNYvk_0Onw)
> 
> Not beta'd

“Draco! Draco come back here and talk to me!” Harry shouted as he raced down the corridor after his friend. Their friendship had been fragile from the start, but they’d managed.

Then one day Draco just, stopped talking to him. It’d been 4 days and Harry couldn’t bear not knowing what he’d done wrong, and how he’d ruined their friendship.

“Draco please, stop running away from me!” He howled as the blonde continued to race off towards the east wing of the school. It was late, maybe 5pm so there weren’t many people around but those who were out in the corridors stared at both boys as they went past.

Finally Harry realised that Draco was about to run into a dead end, and if Harry caught up in time he’d be able to corner him.

A surge of energy sent Harry hurtling forward and he was able to trap Draco into the corner, bracketing him in place with his arms.

“Potter! Fuck off and let me go!” Draco cried, banging his fists at Harry’s chest.

“Not until you tell me why we aren’t friends anymore! I thought we were getting on!” Harry could see the tears edging into Draco’s eyes.

“Please, Draco-“

“Stop calling me that! Stop acting as if you fucking care about me!” Tears managed to escape down Draco’s face and he tried desperately to wipe them away, not looking at Harry.

Harry in turn grabbed Draco by his wrists and turned him back to face him, leaving the next tears to role freely down the Slytherins face.

“Look at me, and tell me what I did wrong, please.” Draco couldn’t bear looking at the pleading sadness in Harry’s eyes.

“I can’t, Potter. I can’t be friends with you, I want to be but I just can’t.” He went lax against the wall in defeat.

Harry loosened his grip on Draco’s wrists, fearing he’d hurt him. “But why? What did I do wrong?”

The other boy let out a sad kind of laugh. “You didn’t do anything, Potter, you couldn’t do anything wrong if you tried. But you can’t make this right either”.

“Just tell m-“

“I am, alright.” Draco closed his eyes.

“I’m in love with you, potter. Have been for a while. This year, coming back and having a second chance at everything, even being friends with you, was incredible. But I can’t help my feelings and I can’t bear being around you when I feel like this for you but you’re in love with her, Ginny, instead and you’re straight so I should never have gotten my hopes up when you wanted to be friends because now I’ve ruined the one thing that’s made me happy, but it hurts too much to be around you.”

Harry had no idea what to say. Thirty seconds of silence went by between them before Draco finally opened his eyes and looked at him, his face seemed so empty now as if the spark in him had been stamped out.

“I’m sorry”. Harry whispered. Draco shook his head.

“No, you don’t have to apologise, you can’t fix it because you didn’t break it in the first place”.

Draco took the opportunity to try and break away from Harry but the Gryffindor pushed him right back into the wall, causing them to stumble into each other.

And then Harry kissed him.

He kissed him with all the sorry he had, he kissed him with all the love he had for him, even if it was platonic, he kissed him because he didn’t know what else to do.

Draco didn’t fall into the kiss, but he wrapped his hand around Harry neck, as they stayed pressed against each other. Draco’s eyes were scrunched shut, with tears streaming down his face. It took all the power he had to push Harry away from him.

“Please don’t do that just because you think it’s what I want, please stop trying, Harry”.

He walked away from the Gryffindoor with pain in his heart.

Harry fell down against the wall as he watched his friend walk away. He wished he could be what Draco wanted him to be, needed him to be. He wished he could love him the right way.

But he couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	9. Pure Love in Impure Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a Drabble request ask, smut entails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the eighth work in my Drarry Drabbles Collection. Link to it on [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/186651045744/yes-you-take-request-can-you-write-an)
> 
> Not beta'd

Harry couldn’t fucking stand it any longer. He and Draco had been together for TWO YEARS and people still verbally and magically attacked his boyfriend for being with Harry. Draco always acted like it was nothing, but it upset Harry to see his love hurt.

They were planning to go out again tonight, it was a really fancy club that they’d been invited to by possibly the gayest man Harry had ever met, who adored both him and Draco who adored him back.

Harry was wearing tight navy trousers, with an even tighter blue shirt that looked like it would tear if he moved too much. He knew he looked good, there was no point denying it. He liked working out and keeping fit so he could fuck Draco better keep up with his work better, being an auror was bloody exhausting.

Draco, on the other hand didn’t work, well, not officially. He wrote novels under an alias that sell like wildfire, but in the public’s eyes he was just Harry’s plaything that lived off of him, however Draco didn’t mind that narrative nearly as much as people thought.

Harry walked into the living room to wait for his boyfriend, petting their Persian cat while he waited. Minnie (the cat) was a beautiful grey colour and was the queen of their house, her human parents had rescued her when she was only a kitten, abandoned in a rotting cardboard box. She was completely doted on by both of them, but she loved them both dearly.

“My my, Potter, are you looking for a new partner tonight in that suit?” Harry spun around to see his boyfriend surveying him with a look of lust in his eyes. “Of course not, can’t say the same for you though, God’s I could just eat you up right now.” His boyfriend chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder.

“Baby, is everything alright?” Harry asked as he embraced his lover. “Sometimes I do feel like maybe it would be easier for you if you were with someone else.” Harry captured Draco’s face in his hands, forcing eye contact.

“Listen to me, you are who I want to be with. It will always be you, okay? Fuck what The Prophet or anyone else wants to say about us. I love you.” They smiled at one another before kissing deeply.

“Harry, we have a party to go to.” Draco laughed as Harry kissed his neck. “Hmm, but we don’t have to go”. He looked at his boyfriend suggestively.

“Yes we do! Come on now, Gwain will be waiting.” He pulled Harry towards the door and they set off into the world.

As soon as they stepped outside into the rather harsh rain, they were bombarded by paparazzi and fans. Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand tightly as the hateful shouts started in his direction. 

Harry pulled his boyfriend into him and pushed through the reporters, anger bubbling up inside of him.

“The Saviour deserves better than you, death eater scum!”

“You should leave him! He’s not good enough for you Harry!” 

Harry turned back to yell at them but felt Draco’s hand on the side of his face, stopping him in his tracks. “Harry darling, it’s not worth it, come on.” He nodded at his boyfriend and they kept moving. 

Then Draco fell to the floor. 

Someone had sent a paralysing hex at him which, Harry knew from his work as an hour was putting Draco in immense pain. 

He roared with anger at the crowd as he felt his magic bubble over inside and it burst out through him, knocking everyone backwards. Somehow his magic was able yo locate who has set off the spell and Harry tore through the magic to end the spell. “Don’t you fucking EVER touch the man I love. I love him! I’m not going to stop SO YOU BETTER FUCK OFF”.

He scooped Draco up and took him back into their house, slamming the door behind them. Draco clung to Harry as he took them both upstairs to their room.

Harry, I’m alright, calm down!” Draco reassured him. Harry sat down on the bed and Draco climbed in to his lap. “I’m so sorry, Draco”. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly. “don’t blame yourself, I love you”. He kissed all over Harry’s faced and started to kiss his neck. 

“Draco”. Harry growled, pulling his boyfriend down onto his groin. “yes, Daddy?” Harry moaned and pushed his lover down onto the bed. “I love you so damn much, I’m gonna fuck you so good”. Draco smiled at the aggressive husk in his boyfriends voice. 

“There is not enough cock in me right now and too many clothes on, so hurry up” Harry chuckled at his bossy lovers demands. “You’re such a fucking brat” he growled as he spelled both of their clothes off. “Your brat, Daddy” 

“Damn right you are” Harry smirked as he kissed a trail down Draco’s firm chest, wandering down to his hardening cock. “So excited for me, aren’t you?” Draco could only nod as harry thrust two slick fingers into him.

Harry forced Draco’s legs to spread wide open for him as he continued pummelling his prostate with his fingers. “Please Daddy, fuck me already!” He grabbed out for his lover, trying to pull Harry close.

“Alright, alright!” They both laughed before Draco gasped as harry pulled his fingers out of him. Harry moves them up to Draco’s face, hovering them over his lips. He raised his eyebrow before letting out a deep moan as Draco sucked his fingers into his mouth. “God you’re so gorgeous baby.” Draco smiled at him and pulled Harry’s face down and kissed him dirtily. 

Harry thrust into him in one go, both of them moaning in ecstasy, whispering i love you’s to each other through moans. 

“i’m gonna cum, fuck I’m gonna cum!” Draco screamed as his orgasm hit, kissing Harry through it. “Thank you Daddy oh thank you”. Harry felt himself reach the edge, thrusting harder into Draco.

-

“Boys! you had to miss my party but you caused your own right across the front page of the Prophet!” Draco and harry woke with a start, tangled up in their sheets. 

“Gwain! How did you get in?” Draco shrieked, nearly falling out of bed. Good thing he had harry there to save him. 

“Oh do hush its not important. Now, listen to this. Saviour Throws Magical Tantrum, is the ex death eater rubbing off on him? My my Potter, you really have been trying hard to stay out of the public eye!” 

Harry groaned and threw a pillow and their friend. “Shut up, Gwain. And get out!” 

Gwain laughed as he skipped of towards the door.

“Have fun you evil love makers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	10. 50th Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a prompt ask for Ministry gala. No smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ninth work in y Drarry Drabbles Collection. Link to it on [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/187157928244/hellu-so-you-asked-for-asks-so-here-you-go)

The 50th Anniversary of the Battle Of Hogwarts was a fine event, lavished with the most expensive decorations possible and wines with exquisite vintages, all for the star guests, Harry Potter and the Order. Of course, not everyone was still there unfortunately, but still it was important to celebrate what they had achieved, as that kept the memories of their lost friends going, too.

“Well I for one think the 25th Anniversary was a lot classier than this” snipped Draco as he and Harry walked down a red carpet towards the main ballroom. Harry chuckled at his husband and pulled him into his chest, wrapping his arms lightly around Draco’s waist.

“Nothing is ever up to your standards is it, Darling?” Harry kissed his husbands forehead. Draco smirked up at him.

“Well, actually darling that suit you are wearing is very up to my standards.” Draco purred, winking at his love.

“Even in your sixties you can turn me on, your talents are infinite”. Smirked Harry. They linked arms again before heading into the ballroom.

Both Draco and Harry had aged well, neither of them were as physically fit as they had been in their twenties but Harry still had broad shoulders and stocky thighs, he’d shot up to 6’3 so his physique suited him. His unruly hair was still inky black, but was now heavily peppered with grey and white hairs that gave a Harry a very charming appearance, that matched the thick, but well groomed, beard on his jaw.

Draco on the other hand was still slim, but had a small gut on him from Harry’s delicious cooking. He felt so blessed every day to have the man as his husband. His blonde hair was now silver, but as luscious and voluptuous as ever.

Harry felt Draco tense his grip on Harry’s arm as they entered the ballroom, public events still managed to rile Draco up after all of these years. They were instantly bombarded with photographers and dispensary guests, but Harry’s only focus was his loves’ comfort.

Wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist Harry pulled him so that they were facing each other, and grabbed Draco’s left hand with his right. He lifted his knuckles up to his mouth and kissed down on the golden ring and emerald studded silver ring on Draco’s wedding finger, looking up at him with a smile filled with love.

“Sweet, we have been together for 46 years, married for 43. You’re everything and more that I could have ever dreamed of, and I love you more than anything, okay?” Draco nodded his head and kissed Harry’s lips intensely, whispering an ‘I love you’ to him.

Within the next few minutes they had been able to find the Order members they had gone to school with, all of them greeting them enthusiastically.

“Brilliant to see you mate!” Exclaimed Ron as he pulled Draco into a manly hug. “Likewise, it’s been too long” replied Draco with a genuine smile.

“40 years later and I still can’t get used to that” laughed Hermione as she kissed Harry on the cheek before hugging him, her grey curls bouncing on his shoulder.

Next to greet them was Dean, looking incredibly handsome in his old age. His hair was now in long, thick dreadlocks that made him look powerful, and his vibrant red suit gave him the appearance of youth. Harry definitely thought Dean had aged the best out of all of us.

They all made their way over to their seats as the first speech began.

The new minister for magic- Malcom Creevey- made the classic ‘welcome to the celebration’ speech that they had every year, adding a few details about the eccentric venue too.

“And now, I will hand over to the main man of the show, Mr Harry Potter!”.

He kissed Draco on the cheek before heading up to the podium, applaud roaring in his ears.

“Thank you, Malcom. And what an honour it is to be here- again!” The audience chuckled. “For 50 years, we have lived in peace and unity, strengthening the powers of our magic and our longevity. And for 50 years, Voldemort’s wrath has been over”.

Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

“The last 50 years haven’t always been easy, my coming out breaking the hearts of witches all over the world, the hate me and my now husband, Draco, received for daring to love one another. But now, we are getting to live our happy ending.” 

Harry turned towards the table where his husband was beaming up at him.

“I have loved every day of the past 46 years of having you as my own, Draco, you have made my life incredible and are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you to no end and would spend 5 decades with you over, and over again. I love you”.

The crowd let out a unanimous ‘aww’ and started clapping once more, before Harry turned back towards the stage.

“I wish that everyone could be here tonight, those who we lost in The Battle and those who we have lost since; Seamus, Neville and Ginny will forever be in our hearts,”

Harry turned and nodded his head at Dean, Hannah and Luna who all smiled sadly back at him.

“They are part of the reason why I cannot possibly be the main man. Just because I was the one to land the final blow, does not mean I ended Voldemort all on my own. Both Ginny and Neville fought bravely then, and Seamus would have probably ended old No Nose in a much more entertaining way than me!”

Another chorus of laughter.

“And of course, there are those who we lost in the war, and along the way. My sons James Sirius, and Cedric Remus, know they were named after the strongest, most resilient men that died to save me, as vain as that sounds. I value them all so much-“

Harry felt himself choke up.

“And my beautiful, beautiful daughter Carina Lily, knows she holds the strength of every woman who fought His evil in her name. I am grateful for you all, I am so happy that so many of us are still here, living out what we fought for.”

“We all had to make some tough decisions in that war, many of us children still, forced into making hurrendous decisions.”

Harry glances at his husband.

“My own lover, Draco, was not on our side. But he saved me, multiple times through out the war, at the risk of his own life. As did his magnificent mother, who I wish could be with us tonight”.

“Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open, is something I was once told. And it rings true. Our differences should only bring us closer, not distance us. For as long as we stand together, we stand undefeated”.

Harry took a small bow before raucous applause erupted around the room, and his black was slapped heartily as he sat back down at his table. He grasped Draco’s hand in his own and smiled at the man that had made him so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	11. Sex Before Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a drabble prompts ask where Draco cannot sleep..so instead has sex. with Harry, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 10- [Tumblr link](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/187732358399/62-sexy-time-in-this-one-yall-this-is-from-a)

Prompt: "If you can't sleep, we could have sex?"  
\---  
The heat was unbearable. Draco couldn’t stop moving, he’d already kicked away the sheets and managed to remove himself from Harry’s ridiculous grip, but try as he might he could not sleep. It didn’t help that Harry would NOT stop snoring in what looked to be a very peaceful slumber.

With another sigh, he rolled over dramatically and shut his eyes, willing for sleep to take over.

This movement obviously woke up the Gryffindor beside him, as a moment later an arm was around his waist once more. “Get off of me you oaf!” He drawled. Harry chuckled and pulled Draco to his side.

“You know, if you can’t sleep, we could have sex?” Harry asked hopefully. Draco let out a shocked gasp and slapped his arm.

“Not everything is about sex, Potter!” Harry rolled his eyes and lifted himself onto his elbows.

“What, after two years of marriage is sex off the table? Am I not good enough for you anymore, Potter? Harry joked.

Draco rolled over to face his husband’s grinning face, and couldn’t help but smile himself. “Obviously not, I still expect you to shag me when we’re 103”. Draco moved closed to the burly man beside him and kissed him softly, but Harry helped the kiss quickly build speed by pulling Draco onto his naked chest.

“Ride me” Harry groaned as they broke away from the kiss. Draco nodded and summoned some lube, coating Harry’s thick fingers in the slime.

“Feels better when you do it” he moaned, gasping as Harry grazed his prostate. “Obviously”. Harry growled.

Neither of them could hold out much longer, so Draco slid down onto his lover’s cock, causing them both to gasp in the pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re made for me, aren’t you baby? Moulded for my cock, weren’t you?” The blonde nodded rapidly, unable to form words to reply.

“Gods, please Harry, please!” He didn’t even know what he was begging for as he rocked his hips, meeting Harry’s thrusts as he slammed up into him.

“Nearly there now sweet, you’re doing so well beautiful”. Draco mewled at his husband’s praise, willing himself to last just a little bit longer.

“Come for me darling, come on my cock”. And Draco did just that, screaming as he was hit with waves of pleasure, coating them both in his white ecstasy.

Harry fucked him slowly through his high, chasing his own release. The blonde clamped down on Harry’s cock, causing the man under him to cry out dirtily, shooting his load up into his husband.

“That was excellent” Draco sighed as he rolled off of Harry’s chest, both of them panting heavily. “There’s nothing like a good orgasm to get you to sleep”. Draco laughed lazily, nodding his head in agreement.

“Mmm” Draco felt the cleansing charm remove his own and Harry’s cum from his body, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Come here” Harry pulled him into a hug and Draco sighed contently into his shoulder, before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	12. False Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a prompt list ask where Harry saves the day, no smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 11- [Tumblr link](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/187827912964/drarry-26-i-think-thats-the-one-with-the-fake)

Prompt: "The diamond in your engagement ring is fake"  
\---  
“Hurry, Draco, we don’t want to be late to our own party!” Spat a tall, pinched faced man. “For Gods sake, Justin! We’ll be fine you prat!”. Replied his annoyed fiancé before stepping into their limo.

As soon as Draco sat down, Justin was in his face, glaring at him angrily. “Don’t, ever speak to me like that, Draco. You’re mine now, and you better learn to accept that!” Venom filled his words, filling Draco with equal amounts of rage.

“Don’t you fucking speak to me like that!”

Smack.

Draco’s face went white, and he closed his mouth, not speaking as the car started to move.

-

When the car pulled up there were photographers at them from every angle, shouting out at them. Justin linked their arms tightly and whispered in Draco ear, 

“Put a smile on and get rid of that ugly scowl, you bloody brat. You are lucky to be here, that anyone wants you, got it?” Draco’s nod caused a cruel grin to form on Justin’s face.

As they entered the party room they were met by a cheer, Draco’s forced smile made his face hurt. He was thankful when Pansy, his childhood friend, rushed forward to greet him, pulling him away from Justin who was being enamoured by twenty other guests.

“Darling, it is so good to see you!” She said happily, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at her before pulling her into a corner to chat.

“So, how is it?” Draco could see the concern in her face and sighed. “He’s awful, Pans, I have no idea how I’m going to live with him”. She gave him a sympathetic look, stroking his arm.

“I just keep telling myself, pop out a couple of kids for him and hopefully he’ll leave you alone, but honestly I’d rather be dirt poor than married to him, but it’s too late now.” His best friend titled her head at him, a knowing look behind her eyes.

“Well, you’re not married yet. And uh, there’s someone here who, might agree with me”. She smiled menacingly at his confused expression. “Who, Pansy? You don’t mean to say?-” She nodded. He turned around frantically, scanning the room for the man he’d fantasised about every day, and suddenly, he caught his eye, the tall, darkly handsome man capturing his gaze, refusing to break eye contact. “Harry” Draco gasped, before rushing out of his sight and to find his fiancé.

Later that evening, Justin was giving a speech, with Draco sat beside him looking up at him with fake adoration, laughing at his unfunny jokes and wishing the gold chandelier would just fucking fall on him- he didn’t know if he meant himself or Jacob, and he really didn’t care.

“I’m so happy to be here with you all, celebrating me and my fiancé, Draco’s engagement. Babe, get up here with me”. His grin made Draco feel sick to his stomach, and he tried his best to fix his face before joining the slimy man on stage. Instantly he was looking for Harry’s face, spotting it immediately and causing his breath to hitch.

“Babe, why don’t you tell our friends everything you love about me?” He asked, innocently enough, knowing Draco was tortured by the question. “Of course, babe. I love the way you treat me, show me just how much you care about me. And I love how confident you are, despite everything, and I absolutely love my ring, it’s not tacky at all!” Draco exclaimed, voice sickly sweet and paired with a shit eating grin.

He heard whispers from their guests and a few muffled giggles. Everyone had seen Draco’s gruesome ring, a chunky gold band with a horribly shaped diamond in the middle, fat and angular. It made Draco’s elegant fingers look stubby, which he despised. It made him despise his fiancé even more.

“You’ll pay for that later, my sweet”. Justin spat in his ear, his grip on Draco’s arm starting to sting. Draco’s confidence faltered. He wouldn’t really hurt him, would he?

“You’re a complete joke, Fletchly”. Came a rich, confident voice from the crowd. Everyone, including the confused couple, turned to the speaker. There he was, Harry Potter, sat with a devilish grin on his lips and dark eyes that challenged a rather unnerved, but pissed off Justin.

“Potter, as lovely as it is to have you-“ Justin started, a snotty tone taking over. “The diamond in your ring is fake, Draco”. Harry turned to the blonde, his face expressionless. Draco frowned, wondering how the raven haired man could know such a thing. “That’s preposterous! How dare you!” Sputtered Justin, his ugly face reddening.

Harry stood up, chuckling to himself. Draco could almost feel the guests holding their collective breath, before he realised he too had stopped breathing. “Admit it, you’re broke. Have been for a while since you spent all your money gambling, and lost it all. There’s barely a galleon to your name is there, Justin. I know that Draco’s father is paying for everything.” Justin’s jaw snap shut, his body physically shaking as Harry made his way towards the stage.

“And Draco deserves better than that, Doesn’t he?” Harry stepped past the blonde, getting g up into Justin’s face. “And he certainly doesn’t deserved to be slapped by a broke man, does he, Justin?” His voice raises, his anger now apparent.

“See”, Harry whispered into the nervous mans ear, loud enough for everyone to hear, “you’re nothing, Justin. And Draco deserves everything. So I’m going to give him everything, got it? You’re never gonna see him again, try and speak to him again, or even beg for his forgiveness, as you really should do. Because he has me, and has always had me, got it?” Red in the face, nodded and scurried our of the venue, slamming doors as he went.

Harry turned back to Draco, his expression softened. “Draco,” The blond shook his head and rushed himself into Harry’s arms, wrapping his own around Harry’s neck and reaching up to kiss the taller man, shutting his eyes tightly as the sparks ran through them. They heard gasps and cheers from the crowd, and then a round of applause.

When the broke away from each other, arms wrapped around their wastes, they turned sheepishly to their audience, but grinning non the less.

———

The guests started to disperse, waving at the young men before they left, many very excitedly. Draco didn’t know what to do. Harry was stood looking at him, smiling. “Draco, I know this is a bit fast but-“

“Harry, I haven’t seen you in two years, and you turn up and destroy my engagement. Why? Why? It’s not as if we’re in love, and that stuff-“

Harry put a hand to the side of Draco’s face, moving it gently to look at him directly.

“You’re telling me you don’t love me?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

Draco turned his head before replying. “It was one kiss, two years ago, it meant nothing!”

Harry shook his head. “We both know that’s not true. We both know you’ve spent these last two years thinking about it everyday.”

Draco’s sighed defeatedly. Harry moves towards him, embracing him loosely. “How did you know that stuff? About the ring, and him..doing that to me?” he stuttered through his words, looking up at Harry timidly.

“Your father told me about him being broke. And wanted me to do something about it, so I did. I knew he’d hit you the moment I saw you talking to Pansy, and I wanted to rip him apart right there”.

Draco let out and exasperated noise. “There’s no way you could’ve just known-“

“When I kissed you, that was right after a different boyfriend had hit you, wasn’t it? I’d wanted to rip that one to pieces too, come to think of it”.

Draco giggled, leaning into Harry’s touch. “Yes well, you did get a few good punches in. But then you left, and I thought you probably just felt sorry for me”. The blonde trailed off.

Harry hung his head, looking down at Draco through his lashes. “I should have come back for you sooner, and I’m sorry, Draco. Truly. I just hope you’re willing to give me another chance?”

Draco beamed up at him, nodding softly. “Of course I am, Harry, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	13. Bad Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of two Tumblr prompts in which Harry is a bad lover (in Draco's opinion) 
> 
> No smut (lots of smut in the next one!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 12- [Tumblr link](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/187839020384/drarry-20-45-prompt-list-harry-admired-his)

Harry admired his beautiful boyfriend, who looked so peaceful on their sofa, laid out so perfectly. He smiled before approaching him, sucking one fingertip into his mouth before jamming it right into the angel’s ear hole.

“AAAAH! “ Draco screeched, “What the fuck, potter? Why the fuck would you do that to me?!” A red faced, rather disgruntled looking Draco snapped.

Harry giggled, running his hand through Draco’s ridiculously soft hair. “Good morning sleepy head, it’s nearly 12pm, I thought it was time you woke up, so now here you are, lovely and conscious!” Harry’s jarring grin made Draco want to stomp all over his boyfriends beautiful face, but he managed to restrain himself.

“I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies.” Draco huffed, shoving his boyfriend backwards.

Harry laughed before pulling his boyfriend on top of him, dragging him down for a kiss. “I woke you up for an excellent reason though,” the former Gryffindor smirked. Draco easier his eyebrow dubiously. “And that is?”

“I really want to have sex with you right now.” Harry grinned, raising his own eyebrow in what Draco could only conclude was Harry’s attempt at looking sexy. “Ugh, you’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final. I refuse to have the children of a man that would wake me up for something so mundane.” Harry scrambled up to pull a fleeing Draco back into his arms, kissing at his neck.

“You’d be willing to have my kids?” Harry asked hesitantly. Draco looked at him solemnly. “Yes Harry, of course I would. I’d be willing to do anything for you”. Harry smiled at his boyfriend as Draco rested his hand on the side of Harry’s face.

“But right now, sex is not on that list, sorry champ.” Patting Harry’s face, Draco grinned evilly as he jumped up and headed in the direction of their bedroom, Harry stumbling up behind him, obviously unconvinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


	14. Just Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very smutty based off of the prompt "stop being cute" so obviously that meant a lot of sex, inspired by a work that will be linked in the foot note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 13- [Tumblr link](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/188396267869/hi-if-youre-still-doing-the-drarry-prompts-could)

Draco’s legs felt like jelly as he walked down the corridor towards the Head Auror’s office. He’d managed to avoid the man for the past 4 months, not that it has been easy. He’d spent many of his lunches in the toilets in the code breaker break room, knowing the Auror spent many of his own lunches hoping to catch Draco.

No. He wouldn’t let him. He’d right in, give the proposition, and leave. He took a deep breath as he reached the door and knocked briskly.

“Come in!” A sharp voice shouted out to him, and he turned the door handle and strode forward into the room.

The man sat in the chair sat up immediately, eyes wide with a smirk instantly forming on his stupidly handsome face. “Malfoy! To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Draco kept his face stony. “Potter. I have a proposition for you from my department, we need help from your team.” He lifted his head to look at the other man, who smiling at him, a sparkle in his too green eyes.

“Sit”. He said, pointing at the chair across from him.

Draco shook his head. “I’d prefer to stand, we need to get this over-ah!” Draco shouted out as he was spelled into his seat. He glared at Harry who just continued to smile.

“Right, well I have the file here-“

“Do you remember what it feels like to have my cock inside of you?”

Draco’s breath hitched, not looking up at the Auror. He felt a flush spread up his neck, because of course he remembered how it felt.

“That’s hardly appropriate, Potter. Can we please just-“ Draco heard the whine in his voice.

“You taste amazing, Malfoy. Loved eating you. Marking you up, do you miss how it felt?” Draco finally looked up at the other man, determined not to fold.

“Potter, for fucks sake, stop it.” He felt his lip quiver. “If you’re not going to listen I’m just going to leave”. He stood up, but was immediately pushed back down into his seat, he’d no idea how Harry had been able to move that fast. 

“Stop being cute, you’re not going anywhere” the taller man said, pushing his hand down on Draco’s chest.

“Remember how you screamed, you know. Think about it most nights, very late at night, when I can’t sleep.” Harry growled into the shivering mans ear, putting himself on top of Draco.

“Potter, please” Draco’s weak voice begged, wanting nothing more than to kiss and punch the man at the same time. Harry started to kiss at his neck, causing Draco to let out a moan. He felt his arms instinctively wrap around the bearded mans neck, no matter how much he told himself he didn’t want this.

He felt Harry’s arms wrap around his waist, and then he was being lifted and pushed up into the wall. Harry kissed him fiercely, it was all teeth and tongues fighting each other. “Gonna fuck me, Potter?” Draco spat, digging his fingers into Harry’s neck, causing him to growl. 

“You fucking slut” he hissed out. Draco heard him cast a spell and their outer clothes were removed. Wandless magic, how fucking hot.

Draco groaned at the sight of Harry’s perfectly chiselled chest, tracing his hand across the defined muscles.

“Like what you’re seeing, Malfoy?” Harry grinned, a hand wrapping around Draco’s neck as he pulled him in for another heated kiss. “Just get on with it Potter!” The blonde yelled. Harry chuckled before shoving two lubed fingers into the blonde.

“Oh gods, gods that’s good!” Draco sang, riding Harry’s fingers. “You’re so fucking tight, not let anyone else have you since, have you?” Harry questioned. This time it was Draco’s time to smirk. “You really think I have some sort of loyalty to you? I go out clubbing every weekend, I wake up in a new bed, every weekend, Potter. God you’re ridiculous”. And Draco started laughing at him, truly laughing.

Harry was mad. Draco could tell by the way he ripped his fingers out from inside of him, and lined his cock up. “You really are a whore, you filthy little bitch. Just letting anyone take you, fine. I’m gonna fucking take you.” With that, he thrust into Draco in one go, causing the bottom to scream out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Bastard! Fucking bastard!” He yelled, scratching at Harry’s back, making sure to leave stinging marks.

“I know.” Harry grinned into Draco’s shoulder, biting his claim into his skin.

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck!” Draco couldn’t stop shouting as his skin clapped against Harry’s thighs. The man must really be strong if he’d been able to hold Draco up against the wall for this long.

Suddenly, Draco was lifted up off of the wall and practically thrown over Harry’s desk, landing with a help. “What the-?” 

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t want to fucking look at you. bend over.” The auror’s harsh words sent a shiver down Draco’s spine. Why the fuck did being treated like just a fuck toy to Harry turn him on so much? 

The smaller man let out a gasp as his arse was once again ploughed into, Harry’s thrusts deliberate and drawn out. They turned Draco into a writhing mess. 

Draco’s moans became low and dirty, breath hitching every few seconds. He knew the man above him would be smirking. He felt Harry press his own chest to Draco’s back, whilst one of his hands moved away from Draco’s waist up to his throat, choking him in pleasure. “You’re filthy, so willing to take my cock, aren’t you? Why’ve you been avoiding me for all of these months if you’re so desperate for me?” The charged words left hot breath on Draco’s ear. He heard the anger, as well as the upset in Harry’s voice. 

“Did you, did you really expect me to stay. Potter?” Draco managed between the intense thrusts. Harry didn’t say anything. He took his hand away from the blonde’s now reddened neck, causing him to let out a whimper. His thrusts rapidly increased as Draco pushed his hips back against him, shouting out in pleasure. He felt his face be pushed down into the desk by a strong hand, his partner’s grunts growing louder before they both finally reached climax. 

Harry’s movements stilled behind Draco, both of them panting to catch their breath. The tension was like static between the unlikely lovers. If you could call them that. Slowly, Harry removed himself from the other man with a mutual hiss. 

Draco turned to face the other man once more, his emotions bubbling in his throat. Harry’s eyes were stony, but his face was far too expressive. “You really wanted me to stay after a one night stand? You expect me to believe I meant anything more than that to you, and not just another notch on the famous Harry Potter’s bed post?” His words were filled with venom. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the blonde, both of them still fully naked. It was surreal that they were having this conversation when Draco could literally feel cum oozing out of his arsehole.

“Is that really what you think of me?” Harry asked with an exasperated expression. “It was never just a one night stand to me. You’re never a one time anything to me, Malfoy, You really think I would have let you into my home, into my bed if it was just a one night fucking stand? I could’ve done that in any club loo in London. But I didn’t, because it was with you. I’d wanted you for so long, and when I finally got you, you just fucking left without any explanation. And then you avoided me, like a coward.” 

Draco couldn’t say anything. He just stared back at Harry. The lump in his throat felt as if it would suffocate him. 

“I was scared that you wouldn’t want me when you woke up. That you’d regret it. That you only wanted to talk to me to tell me it was a mistake and to forget it- when I could never forget one of the best nights of my life. I’m sorry, H-Harry, truly I am. But I couldn’t bear the thought of it.” The auror’s expression softened instantly, shock registering momentarily across his face. 

“Never. Ever ever, Draco. I wouldn’t do that to you. Couldn’t. Come here you idiot.” Draco awkwardly rushed towards Harry, knocking them both into the chair opposite Harry’s desk. They kissed passionately, elegant hands rested against a thick beard, whilst calloused fingers ran through silky hair. A slight tug on Draco’s hair caused him to release a moan, and for a grin to infect Harry’s face. 

The bossy bottom took charge by straddling Harry properly and grinding their groins together, eliciting beautiful groans from Harry. By this point both men had recharged libidos, panting into their kiss, foreheads pressed together. harry’s grip on his lovers waist was so tight it was almost painful as Draco rolled his hips against Harry’s thick cock.

Just as they were preparing for another round, their was a brisk knock on the door, and both men were far too absorbed in each other to react before the door opened.

“Sorry to disturb you but I just came to check- oh my god!” Shock radiated through the young code breakers eyes as he stared helplessly at the site in front of him. 

“Fuck!” Draco yelled, accio-ing his robe over he and a red faced Harry. 

“I’m so sorry Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. It’s just i was sent up by our head of department to check how negotiations were going since you;d been gone so long, your secretary Mr Potter told me she thought by the sounds of it you might be fighting so i thought it best to just walk in, gosh I’m so-” Draco held up a hand to silence the other man.

“It’s alright, James, completely not your fault. Mr Potter here and I had just agreed on a final plan, tell Harrison I’ll have the file on his desk tomorrow” The other man nodded furiously before scurrying out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Draco sighed and deflated into Harry’s shoulder, that was slightly shaking from the rugged mans chuckles. “It’s not funny Potter! I thought you put up charms!” Draco punctuated his words by poking the Auror’s chest. 

“I did! But your incessant moaning must have broken the barriers” The smirk on the idiots face was infuriating to Draco, 

“What the hell have I gotten myself into?” Harry smiled up at him. 

“i think you’ll find it was me that got into you” Draco gasped before he burst out laughing. “We should probably clean up, get dressed and that. Since, we’re meant to be working and all.” Harry considered this, looking around at their surroundings. There was a scrupulous smell of sex in the air, and semen in more places than it should be, honestly, he felt sorry for the man who was unfortunate enough to walk in on them. 

“Yeah, you’re right, but first,” Harry pulled Draco back in for a kiss, smiling into each others mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Inspiration](https://l0vegl0wsinthedark.tumblr.com/post/185401383396/if-you-write-a-fic-or-a-ficlet-of-hot-smut-with)


	15. Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry prompt from [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)

“Why are you crying?” Asked the red head cautiously. It wasn’t often that you walked in on your ex enemy crying his eyes out in your front room.

The blonde lifted his head up shakily, his grey eyes puffy from crying. “Ha-Harry has a new girlfriend” he stuttered, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Ron frowned, before stepping closer and joining the blonde on his sofa.

“But I thought you two were getting back together?” Draco laughed sadly.

“So did I, but I guess not”. He sighed, deflating on himself.

Ron was uncomfortable, he didn’t really know what to say. But he also didn’t like seeing Draco sad.

“Harry loves you, you know. I think he’s probably just scared and so he’s trying to get over you by dating someone else. But you’re his person, I can feel it”. He said matter-of-factly.

“His person?” Draco looked at him in desperate confusion. Ron nodded.

“Yeah, like Hermione’s my person. You’re his. Where is she, by the way?” Draco was staring at him now.

“Went to go and talk to Harry, flooed about 20 minutes ago”. Ron nodded slowly. He’d woken up because his wife wasn’t in bed next to him, and wasn’t surprised that she was awake to help a friend.

They sat in silence together, both watching the flames for her return. Suddenly. the flames started to his and changed to green, and two bodies stepped through on to the rug in front of the fireplace. It was Hermione, who had seemingly pulled Harry through reluctantly with her.

Ron felt Draco shrink into himself again, and a protective urge came over Ron. Neither Harry or Draco said anything, just stared at each other.

“Ron, what are you doing up?” His wife asked him in surprise.

“Looking for you, but found Draco instead”. She smiled, and reached out her hand to him.

He took it. “Come on, lets give them some privacy.” He nodded, following her towards the stairs.

He turned back to the living and cleared his throat, catching the attention of their guests, neither of whom who had moved.

“He’s your person, Harry.” He nodded to himself, and causing a confused expression to take over his friend’s face. He turned back to Hermione and they went upstairs, leaving them to figure it out for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
